


Pulse

by Gingerbreadgirl



Category: Borderlands, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Doctors, Exploring, Gay, Love, M/M, Time Travel, Transitioning, Understanding, WIP, Warp, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadgirl/pseuds/Gingerbreadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a failed experiment Zed finds himself at a portal. Figuring that he doesn't have much to lose, he goes through and arrives on earth in the 1900s. Unable to go back he decides to go with the flow and join a group of mercenaries that help him out. During his time there he find himself quickly developing confusing feelings for one of the men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going in

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I hope to update it again soon!

“God Dammit,” Zed swore under his breath as he watched his experiment melt into a puddle. He’d been working on a new health formula for a while now but every time so far it worked for only a few minutes before melting into a pile of mush. “Maybe if I…” He looked over towards some eridium he had left on one of his counters. “Worth a shot” He mumbled. He picked it up and carfully set it on the ground. He figured it would mix best as a powder, right? 

He slammed his foot onto the eridium, a sharp pain met the heel of his foot.

“FUCK!” He swore, this time not under his breath. 

“Well, that didn’t work as well as I’d hoped” He looked around for a better option. He had a sledgehammer somewhere right? After a bit of digging around and looking through cabinets he dug one up from under one of his old patients. He took note of how he really needed to clean up around his shop, though he forgot about that within moments just as he always did. 

Crunch- The sledgehammer had worked infinitely better than his boot had. Again he brought the hammer down upon the eridium, a few more times and he had a fine powder with 2 or 3 larger chunks. Scooping up the powder in his hands he dropped it (a long with a mixture of dust, dirt, and dried blood that had been on the floor) into his mixture. It fizzled and began to glow bright purple in color.

“Weeeiird,” He stared with wide eyes as he surveyed the reaction. While he couldn’t comprehend what the reaction was he still found it alluring. The glow began to fade and come to again and again, a sort of pulsing reaction. He grasped the vile, lifting it up to the light to see if there was something he wasn’t seeing. It began to pulse slower. He moved it down. It began to pulse faster. 

Curious to see if the reaction had to do with location, he moved outside his shop. Yup, the rate had sped up. It was like a game of hot or cold. He walked all around Sanctuary attempting to figure out where this was leading him, if anywhere at all. He found that near the southern edge there was the best reaction, there was nothing of interest to see. Just some dirt and an old chair. He searched the chair thoroughly, maybe there was some old artifact in it? Nope, nothing. Maybe… Maybe it was under him? There really wasn’t much space under him being that sanctuary was floating. He walked over to the edge to see if there was any good way to get a look under. A rudimentary set of stairs seemed to have been built of rocks leading a bit below ground level. Cautiously he climbed downwards to find a small tunnel. He ran his fingers along the sides as he slowly followed the narrow path. 

He came to a dead end. “Welp, that sucks” He blurted out with a huff. He looked around, there wasn’t much to study. Just a poorly lit tiny cave. He pressed his hand lightly against the rock that lay in front of him. To his surprise the rock began to role, revealing a large room. 

“Uhm… hello?” He looked around the cave, naively wishing there was someone in there that would explain this whole situation. Luck not being in his favor, there was no one in the room, instead he was met with a large smoothed circle of stone to the left side of the room. He studied it slowly, trying to figure out if it meant or did something. What was the point of it? He set down the vile against a rock to free his hands, instead he saw that the floor began to pulse in rhythm with the vile. With each pulse a series of vein like lines would move further and further from the vile, moving closer to the stone circle. 

The two forces met and the Circle itself began to glow. Zed couldn’t decide whether to be scared of frightened. Run? Or investigate?   
“What the hell, why not?” He decided. He strode up to the circle and placed his hand against it. Nothing. He ran his fingers along it, was it a puzzle? His hand slowly moved to the inside of the stone and he felt it, it was pulling him. He moved his hand past the inside of the circle, it disappeared inside. It was an odd sight, seeing his hand disappear into nothing. He pulled it back out, it looked as healthy as always. He removed his glove just to be sure, yup, nothing wrong. He moved his hand in and out as he toyed with the idea of going in. What did he have to lose? It seemed that if he went in he’d be able to go back out. After another moments time he took a deep breath and went in.   
The sensation was very similar to water, like walking through a dry waterfall. Although it lasted only 1 or 2 seconds it felt like ages. Not knowing what’s going to happen is far more freighting than knowing you fate, even if the known fate is fatal.


	2. Let in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed meet with the heavy and the medic.

Once through he looked around. It was very similar, but instead of the blue color that the rocks previously had there was now a yellow-orange color to everything. He stuck his hand through the portal once again, this time it did not disappear. Startled, he tried again. Another time. Once more. Well then, guess I’m stuck here. Maybe someone here will know what this is? He followed the tunnel out to find a desert lay out in front of him. Was he still on Pandora? It didn’t look like anywhere he had been before. To his right he saw what could be a sort of stair. He climbed his way up to find a barbed wire fence with a gate on the side. He pulled at the handle. Nope, that wasn’t going to work. Maybe if he pushed? Nah, not that either. Well, maybe shouting?

“Hello?” Nothing. “Helloooo?” Still nothing. He cupped his hand around his mouth. “Hellooo?! Anyone out there!!?” He heard voices in the distance. They sounded like they were arguing. “Please anyone! I’d really like some help here! Does anyone hear me?”

  
“Ja! Ja! We hear you!” He heard a man with a thick accent speak. He couldn’t figure out what accent it was, it seemed familiar though.

  
“What is man doing stranded way out here?” He heard another man speak up, quieter than the other. His accent was different, he didn’t recognize this one either though.  
Eventually the two men showed up and unlocked the gate. They were both soaked in blood and had a number of weapons equipped. They had peculiar outfits on. The smaller man had a bright white coat and a pair of boots on accompanied by a bulky set of equipment on his back. The other had a t-shirt with a vast along with a large gun. They seemed discontent with one another. The arguing must have been about more than just how to deal with the yelling man.

  
“Uh, Hi,” Zed gave a small wave, unsure of what to do or say. The smaller man was eyeing him, Zed couldn’t tell if it was suspiciously or not.

  
“Hallo, may we ask Vat you are doing here?”

  
“See, that’s kind of a long story…”

  
“Vell, ve can’t really let you in without some reason. Vhy do you want in here?”

  
“Uhm, well, I don’t know where I am, could you tell me where?”

  
“relative to vhat?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Do you need to know state? Country?”

  
“Let’s go with planet.”

  
The man scoffed, “Planet?”

  
“Yeah, is this Pandora?”

  
“Ha, zat is funny, now be serious Vith me.”

  
“So this is…?”

  
“Earth you dummkopf, is zis some sort of stupid joke?”

  
“What? You’re kidding, I’m really on earth? What year is this?”

  
“1972, Can ve stop vith zis now?”

  
“Shit, are you kiddin’? 1972… wow. Ok, this is so weird.”

  
“Vat now?”

  
“Uhm… I guess I’m in the past?”

  
“für fickt willen”

  
“Dotktor, maybe he is telling the truth,” The larger man spoke for the first time since they met.

  
“I know, I know, but you have to believe me. Uhm, here, look at this.” He lifted up his arm to show an echo device attached to his wrist. He pressed a couple of buttons and brought up a menu. After a bit of showing and explaining his situation the men became more keen to letting him in.

  
He opened the gate “I… alright I guess you can come in. I’m not sure how the owners are going to take zis zough”

  
They chatted as they walked, “Owners?”

  
“Da,” The larger man chimed in, “Two men own land, We fight over it for them. Make good money.”

  
“Whoa, really? That sounds awesome, so are you guys like assasins?”

  
“Da! Assasins!” The man seemed eager to be given that title.

  
“I vould not really call us assassins, within the group there are men who much better fit that description,” The man gave an annoyed glance towards the larger.  
“Oh, so what are you then?”

  
“Vell, I am ze medic of the team. Ve oftentimes call each other by our class, but if you like you like you may call me Klaus.”

  
“Oh, right, names” Zed began to worry, he was never good with names. He had to remember them this time for sure. “Ah, I’m Zed,” He stopped walking for a moment and held out his hand. Klaus returned with a firm grip. Their eyes met, Zed hadn’t realized just how handsome the man before him was. He had sharp blue eyes, a strong jaw, and well groomed hair. He carried himself well and had a proud look about him. His smile was dashing yet warm. Zed was surprised at how he reacted to the man, almost as though he melted to the touch. With a less than subtle cough from the larger man Zed realized the handshake was lingering to long and quickly drew away. Klaus, just as guilty as Zed, blushed in turn. He too had been examining the man before him in great detail, Zed had a strong build, and though a bit stockier than the medic he was still fit. The two had a very similar look, both mid 40’s, peppered hair, and fit. Zed’s eyes were a bright green instead of the icy blue of the Medics. Almost cat like in their shape and color.  
The other man lightly shoved Klaus out of the way to shake hands. “I am the Heavy, I also am Vlad,” He said in his booming voice.

  
“Nice to meet you-“ Zed was taken aback by the death grip that was placed on his hand. He looked up at the Heavy. He was a rather large man, though he had a fair amount of blubber on the outside you could be sure there was a good amount of muscle underneath. A menacing look shown on his face as he stared down at Zed. Had he done something wrong? He glanced over to Klaus who gave a bored look to the heavy.

  
“Leave him alone”

  
Vlad’s gaze moved slowly to the medic, his eyes lagging behind the turn of his head. Without a word his hand left the tight grip and he began to walk. He made no other attempt at conversation the rest of the walk.


	3. Debriefing

“What took ye’ so long?” Zed heard a man shout as they walked into a large square building. Another accent? What, did everyone have their own accent in the 1900’s?

                “Zometimes it can be best to zay out of others business” another man had chimed in.

                “Ha, your one to talk ya’ back stabbing old man” Apparently everyone did get their own accent.

                “Liebe, could you…”

                “Da, Doktor,” He breathed in heavily, “AY! Everyone, Doktor has announcement!”

                “Thanks, anyvay, an odd turn of events has taken place.” Zed stepped forward and attempted a smile, his attempt wasn’t very successful. He began to wish he had just gone back to the portal.

                “We ‘ave a new recruit?”

                “Vell, er, maybe. He kind of showed up”.

                “What the hell does that mean?”

                “he can explain, I’m not sure zat I know enough to explain myzelf”

                With a sigh Zed went through the process of explaining and introductions again with all the men from the group.

                “So… you’re like an alien” The scout looked at him accusingly.

                “No, no. I’m human, I’m just not from here”.

                “Doesn’t that make you a’ alien though?”

                “No, well, I guess technically but I’m a person just like you are”.

                “I don’t trust this guy, we should ditch him”.

                “Vat? We can’t just get rid of him.”

                “Yeah, We can,” The scout pulled out his shotgun and pointed it towards Zed’s face.

                “Whoa, fuck, what do you think you’re doin’ there?” Zed backed up and clenched his fists, “You’re not going to be doing that.”

                “Do it,” The heavy seemed almost giddy, “It will be fun”.

                “Vlad! Vat is you problem?” The medic hit him lightly on the arm, “You, you just, Augh! Scout put zat down.”

                Zed was still tense, but he was much more at ease without a gun pointed at him (no kidding, right?). Before he could say another word to the scout he was interrupted by an intercom.

                “Could Mr. Eberstark and your acquaintance: report to the main office,” The voice blared.

                Zed looked around, who was Eberstark? Klaus stared right at him, “C’mon, Zen, Schnell.”

                “Wait, where are we going?” Zed followed closely behind the medic.

                “To Ze main office, just as she said,” He walked quickly with ease, Zed found it difficult to keep up without jogging.

                “Hey, why are we walking so fast? Can’t we slow down a bit?”

                “Nein, it’s best to go as fast as possible ven you are called by ze announcer. Lingering is something zat gets on her nerves,” He replied in a hushed tone.

                They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Upon reaching the office Klaus lightly knocked on the door, not a second later the door opened.

                “Hello there, I’m Ms. Pauling,” She held her hand out to greet Zed.

                “Well hi there, Nice to meet you Ms. Pauling,” He gave a warm smile and shook her hand with a firm grip. She seemed like a nice lady. She was short, with short hair and a round face. Her glasses didn’t really compliment her face but it gave her a cute look. She had them both sit down in the chairs in front of her desk.

                “Your full name please?”

                “Dr. Zed Blanco” Klaus perked up at this. He hadn’t made that connection in the slightest. At another glance he could see there clearly was a nametag on him that wrote **_Dr_** _. Zed_. How had he missed that?

                “Ok, and do you have any history of affiliation with Mann Co., Team BLU, or team RED?”

                “Uh, no, not that I know of”.

                “Could you have had contact with any of these without your knowledge?”

                “ No, no, I couldn’t have”.

                “Okay, so what brings you here?”

                “ah, that’s a bit of a long story…”

                 A little less than an hour later everything had been explained, Klaus helping with the parts that Zed explained poorly or forgot to mention .much of it had been catalogued in the large computer that sat in front of Ms. Pauling.  “I see, so can you go back?”

                “No, trust me; I wouldn’t be doing all this if I could have just walked back”.

                “What is your history with weapons?”

                “Oh man, I could talk about that all day,” A wide smile broke out across his lips. “When I was five my grandpa gave me this-“

                “We don’t have all day, Mr. Blanco”

                “Right, sorry. Ah, well I have a lot of history with weapons. I’m quite adept at working with and building guns”.

                “Did you say building?”

                “Yeah, I don’t like build ‘em all the time or anything, but I’ve built a few”.

                “Could you introduce us to new technology then? I mean if you’re from the future as you say you are then you should have some knowledge that we don’t”.

                “Maybe. The technology here doesn’t actually seem that much worse than what was on Pandora. As I said, Pandora is not a classy planet. We’re many _many_ years behind the standard of technology.

                “Well, if you do have information for us I may be able to supply you with a job here”.

                “Vould it be ok having two doctors?” The medic chimed in, worried that he might be losing his job.

                “Not to be rude but I think it might be beneficial to have someone who hasn’t lost their degree”.

                “Ha, funny story actually,” Zed blushed as he twiddled his thumbs.

                “Really? You don’t have one either?”

                “Yeah, that’s ok though, I’m still a fine doctor,” He look up at her pleadingly. She sighed.

                “Well, We’ll let you know tomorrow what your options will be. Until then you may stay wherever you like in the base, but there is no room available to you”.

                “O… Ok? Am I supposed to share a room then?”

                “Zere is a couch in my office you could sleep on if you like,” Klaus gave halfhearted smile.

                “You two may discuss that outside, please leave my office now”. They shuffled outside and made small talk on their way back to the recreational area.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed gets to know the team a little better and learns about the re-spawn system.

                Zed awoke to a dull pain in his back. The couch hadn’t really been the most comfortable place to sleep. It was short and stiff, his legs hung off the end and swung slightly back and forth. _Better than the floor I guess._ He stood up and looked around a bit. There had to be a clock somewhere. _Oh, fuck._ He found a clock, but it was an analog clock. He learned how to read those once, that was years ago though. He knew the little hand meant one this and the big hand meant something else… it was either 2:35 or 7:10. He looked around for another way to tell what time it was but it was to no avail. His echo device wasn’t functioning properly and read the time as 00:00 and all other clocks in the room were also analog. There weren’t any windows either. Should he just get up and leave?

                His problem was solved when he heard a light knocking at the door.

                “Hallo? Are you avake?”

                “Uh, yeah, yeah,” He quickly began to pull on his pants (he preferred to wear as little as possible as he slept, but he figured going commando wasn’t the best idea. He stuck to wearing his boxers). The door opened as he was still buckling his belt.

                “Oh,” Klaus face flushed and his ears began to burn, “I’m terribly sorry, I should’ve asked before valking in, I-“

                “hey, it’s fine,” Zed face shone nearly as crimson as Klaus’s, “This is your office anyway”. Zed slipped on his shirt. He was trying as hard as he could to stay completely calm. This would only be awkward if he made it awkward.

                Or that is, if Klaus made it awkward. He stood there in the doorway eyeing Zed. He was clearly deep in thought and not really aware of what he was doing. _Or is he?_ What is he doing?

                “Uhm, so where should I… go?”

                “Oh, right,” Zed hadn’t realized the Medic could looked any more embarrassed, but he was proved wrong.  “Z-Zere is a mess hall down the hall and to ze right. You can have some breakfast zere. I’ll be zere shortly, I just need to do a bit of papervork bevore I forget”.

                “Sure, yeah, I’ll see you there then”.

                “Yes, yes, Lebewohl”. As Zed closed the door behind him he let out a deep sigh. _Man that was weird._ The way Klaus looked at him put him on edge. It was blank, yet almost had this ravenous look behind it. His mind was drawn back at an odd mumbling sound.

                “MMPH MPPH!!” He looked up, to his left, then to his ri- _What is **that**? _ He moved to his left before backing up. The Dim lighting in reflected against the glossy eyes, the mouth project at a slight angle ending in a large circle. The body- _Oh, it’s just a guy._ “Humph Hrrmph Mpph,” the man (well, he assumed it was a man, it could have been a woman for all he knew) wearing a gas mask waved as he walked past with a hop in his step. Unsettled and confused, he hoped this man wasn’t clinically insane.

                Zed trailed behind, having already forgotten how to get to the mess hall. As they walked further down the hallway people could be heard talking. The masked man disappeared around a corner; Zed peaked around to see what lay ahead.

                “Hey!! You’re the new recruit right?” Zed was attacked by a firm grasp around the shoulders. The man spat as he spoke, bits of food clung to his teeth but some let go as they flew from him mouth. Zed edged away from the man.

                “how ‘bout you give me a personal bubble, all right?”

                “Oh, we’ve got a fighter here, eh? I like your spark son,” The man patted him firmly and let him be. _Son? I’m probably older than he is._ Another hand laid upon his shoulder, causing him to jump.

                “Oh- Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” Klaus had returned from his study. “Vould you like me to introduce you?”

                Zed paused for a moment, “I thought I already met everyone”.

                “Nein, zat vas about half of zem”.

                “Oh,” Zed looked about the mess hall. Klaus was right, most of the men he had never met before. They were all very… Unique.

                “Anyvay, everyone, look up here please! Zank you, zis is Zed,” A fond glance was tossed towards Zed. He blushed and smiled in return, something about this man just got him in a jumble. “Do you vant to say anything?” Thoughts began to race through his head. What did he mean by that? Of course his first instinct was to take it in a sort of sensual manner, but after a moment he realized that he was meant to speak to the group.

                “Oh, yeah sure. I S’pose you all will be wanting to hear my story right?”

                “Actually, I ‘ave already debriefed zem on ze situation,” A masked strode over to zed at an even pace. He was quite striking; though his face was hidden you could tell he was handsome. He expectantly held out his hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Blanco, I am Charles DuPont. I trust we will ‘ave a prosperous time working together, yes?”

                “I sure do hope so,” Zed shook his hand and gave a nod. Ha had no clue how serious to take this whole situation, but it sounded like he should be a lot more worried than he was. “hey, you guys mind if we kind of introduce in a bit? I haven’t eaten in like 18 hours, I’m starving,” His stomach gurgled in agreement.

                “Oh help yourself,” Klaus gestured towards the kitchen, “I don’t know how it’ll compare to what you’re used to but it’s enough to get by on”.

                “The way you guys were talking about cash I figured you’d have all the supplies you’d need”.

                “Nein. Vell, I suppose we have vat ve need, nothing more than zat though.”

                “how come? Hell, if you’re gunna go out and risk your life  e’ry day then shouldn’t you get a nice meal beforehand?”

                “Alzough I agree vith you whole heartedly zere are two issues vith that,” He let out a sigh. It sounded like he’d been over this situation many time before in his head. “For ein, zey do not allow us to lavish the company owned living quarters. Ve are only allowed very minimal decorations and comfort items in our respective rooms”.

                “Well, lucky for me I don’t have much of anything with me, win-win eh?”

                “Hmhm, yes mein friend, I suppose if you look at it that way it could be a good thing. I’m quite surprised at how you are taking zis situation you are in. So calm and collected, are you not worried about the people you left?”

                “I’m just as surprised as you are. I don’t really know, it just kinda feels like a dream,” He shrugged as he replied. He hadn’t really put much thought into it. This whole thing was so peculiar that he decided it was best to just go along with what happened. The realization had begun to dig into him as he thought about how he would never be able to return.

                “Fascinating,” Klaus stared with a new look this time. It was an odd, almost frightening look. Similar to that of a cliché mad scientist from an old TV show. Zed was too caught up to focus on the looks he was getting. Instead he was trying to stay calm. _Its ok, it could be worse right? I mean, there’s food and water, people you can talk to, and plenty of weapons. Granted everyone has their own accent and no one here really seems sane, but that’s what war does._ A thought suddenly dawned on him. Hyperion didn’t exist here. While that initially might seem like a good thing, that also meant **no respawn**. He was going to go onto a battle field and likely **die.** How had he not realized this before? Hell, he’d pretty much said it out loud and still not realized it. _Welp, fuck. I’m gonna die. Maybe there’s some trick these guys have to living so long on the battle field? Worth a shot at asking I s’pose._

“Ay, so how are you still alive?”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Like, how are you, er, what do you do on the battle field to stay alive? I’ll go ahead and assume you’ve been working here for a while now, there must be some tricks you have right? Or is it all skill?”

                “Oohooho” his laugh was odd and high pitch, though it seemed to go well with is accent, “ ah, zere’s not really any special tricks to it mein Freund. Yes, vorking many years has helped with it the main reason I’m alive is our respawn system.

                “wait, you guys have that? I thought that wasn’t available to the public until Titan-12 was colonized...“

                “ It most certainly is not available to the general public. It is however availabe to us through the engineer.He is a genius, a mad one at that. If it veren’t for his invention I know for certain that I vould be long gone”.

                “Oh, ok I guess. I just didn’t realize that it was developed so early”.

                “I can only guess that they didn’t want to introduce an infinite life span until they knew they had the space and technology to support such amounts of people. If there vere no death then the rate at vich we grow would be insane”.

                “You and you sciency terms, you can just say there would be a lot of people if they had that”.

                “I hardly use any ‘sciency’ terms. Aren’t you a doctor?”

                “Yeah, that doesn’t mean I know science stuff”

                “it sounds like you hardly even know doctor stuff”

                “Well, I guess I’d have to admit that I know less than you average doctor, I do a fine job anyway though.

                “ha, we’ll see about that. I’d like to show you my equipment sometime before we go out onto the field, I think you’ll find it quite fascinating.”

                Zed’s pulse quickened, the blood rushed to his head, “Your equipment?”

                “Yes, being a field medic is hard work, I needed a better way of healing my team mates. I had an epiphany one night and came up with a vonderful invention. I’d like to debrief you on it sometime soon.”

                “oh, “ He almost felt disheartened at this reply. Unsure of what he expected he decided to pretend he never questioned Klaus’s statements, “I’d like to hear more about that later, right now I reaaally need to get some food in my stomach”.

                “Right, right, go on. I’ll let you eat in piece now”. He gave zed a courteous smile, showing off his perfect teeth once again.


	5. His Equipment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus shows Zed his equipment and talks about the future plans they will need to carry out.

“And zis is vat powers it”. Klaus pointed to a large battery in the middle of his contraption. He was glowing with confidence as he finished explaining how it worked. He loved to talk about his work and this was his prized possession.

                “How long does the charge last?”

                “A solid 2 days without charge, sometimes a bit longer depending on usage. Dell is actually supposed to be vorking on a new one for me. He gets drawn into his own projects though, if that man could stay on track for 30 minutes who knows what sort of things he could make”.

                “Okay, so if I cut myself right now it would heal me instantly?”

                “Vell, that’s part of it there. You sort of need to go through a minor surgery before that can happen…”

                “How big is ‘minor’?”

                “Vell, ah” Klaus had begun to lose a bit of his luster, “Ve vould need to replace your heart”.

                “You’re not serious”.

                “Completely”.

                “How do you even do that?”

                “Vell, it still vorks vithout the replacement, just not as well. If you want to get anything done on the battlefield the surgery is necessary”.

                “So you’re going to cut me open and give me a new heart?”

                “If you let me do so, yes. Don’t worry, I’ve gotten plenty of practice. Be happy you weren’t the poor creatures I practiced on the first few times.

                “Not helping!”

                “Sorry, Sorry, but I haven’t messed up once on a human being well, fatally anyway, and there’s no reason I vould on you. Hell, even if I did you would just heal right up. There’s nothing to vorry about.”

                “When would we be doing this exactly?”

                “As soon as possible, but if you need some time I vould probably wait up to two weeks before ve really need to get it done”.

                “So can I fight still without it?”

                “Oh yes, ve vill be needing you to. Hopefully it will make you vant the procedure sooner”.

                “You’re not really making this sound fun”.

                “Is it supposed to be?”

                “Yes”.

                “I don’t think so”.

                “Preeety sure you’re wrong. What’s not fun about killing people?”

                “Well some people find it quite gruesome, in fact quite a lot of people merely get squeamish around blood, let alone dead bodies”.

                “Those people are pussies, they don’t appreciate the whole thing. I mean come on, watching the blood splatter after you shoot someone who deserves it? That’s gotta be more beautiful than 100 sunsets”.

                Klause gave a light laugh to the comparison, “Vonderful, I’ll have to remember to give that example”.

                “Pretty good for coming up with it on the spot, eh?”

                “Hmhm, yes quite so”.

                Zed glanced over to the clock. Luckily this one was more like the ones back at home. It was getting pretty late, he realized he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. “Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat? I’m starving”.

                “Oh, asking me out to dinner now?”

  
                “What-? No, no I-“ Zed backed up quickly and tripped backwards over a thick wire that lay across the floor.

                He grabbed Zeds arm attempting to keep him from falling, “Zed, I’m just teasing! Jeez, calm down”.

                “Sorry, I don’t know- I mean I- er- It was just-“.

                “Just stop talking ok? C’mon, let’s go get something to eat.”


	6. Cold tones

It’s going to be fine. You’ve killed plenty o’ people in your lifetime and the respawn should be set up right. Should be… what if it it’s not? What if they didn’t program it right? What if I come back with 3 arms, or 1 leg. What if I don’t come back at all? Can I even really trust these people? I can’t even understand one of them, I hardly know most of them. Wha-

           “ZED!” He looked up to see Klaus scowling down at him. “Get up! Schnell! We must get going now, if ve dilly dally to long then ve won’t make it in time”. Zed went over again what he needed to do. _Just keep them from pushing the cart. It’s not hard, you just run up and shoot them. Yeah you’ll get shot at too, but that’s ok, you got shot at plenty of times on pandora. but they’re pushing a bomb... it’s not supposed to explode from bullet damage? What kind of bullshit is that? How does that even work? I should ask._

           “Hey, how does-“

           “GET GOING LITTLE MAN,” Vlad gave a cold look. He always seemed to be in a bad mood, Zed had begun to wonder if it was him that was causing it. It’s not as though he was doing something wrong was it?

           “You could be a bit nicer about it”.

           “You do not deserve nice”. Zed glared at Vlad’s response, what was his problem? Guess I’ll just go along, no sense in fighting more than I need to. He grasped his sub-machine gun in his hands; it was similar to the ones on Pandora, heavier though. It felt familiar enough. He held it at his side as he jogged alongside the medic and the heavy. They met the rest of the group near an array of gates. They all stood, tense and ready, like cats ready to pounce upon their prey. Long moments passed as they all stood in silence.

           “Uhm, what are we doing?”

           “Waiting,” Vlad replied.

           “for…?”

           Klaus took charge explaining after Vlad showed that he had no intention of explaining.“Ve are vaiting for the gates to open, We get to set up before they leave,”

           “Oh, should we be doing something then?”

           “It gives my medi-gun time to charge up and it allows the engineer to prepare. Other zan zat there’s not much to do. If you have something you vant to do feel free to”. There was a cold tone in his voice. _Why was he like this too? Was Vlad rubbing off on him? Euugh. This is not going well. The battle hasn’t even begun yet._

           “Gates should open any moment now,” Vlad said in a low grumble. That’s got to be the most useful thing he’s ever said. Zed braced himself, checked his footing, and aimed for the middle gate. All he had to do was keep the cart from moving.

           *SHK-KaCHUNK* The gates slid and a wave of men came out. Instead of pulling the trigger he let his arms fall down. The men looked exactly the same as his team. He saw 2 of everyone on the field.

           “th-their… what? How does that happen?”

           “Vat are you talking about?”

           “The people, are the like clones or somethin’?”

           “Nein- well, not of us anyvay. I suppose they just found someone incredibly similar to our each of our likeness by chance”.

           “The odds of that are redic-“

           “Duck!” A rocket went flying above zed’s head, narrowly missing. His brain snapped into combat mode. He crouched behind a nearby rock as the medic and the heavy went ahead into the battlefield. He shot half a clip at that distance before he realized the accuracy on his gun was absolutely terrible. Hell, it might as well have been a shotgun. He was going to have to move up into the field. He made his way further up by dashing from rock to rock while carefully dodging the series of bullets, grenades, and rockets that went his way.

           He stood behind a thick concrete wall; on the other side lay the enemy base. The term ‘spawn camping’ came to mind. He never thought that would be something he’d do in real life. His grip tightened around his gun as he watched someone walk right past him, had they looked to their left they would have found him waiting to pounce but the enemy hadn’t bothered. It was a tall, slender man with a large hat that complimented his rather large sunglasses. He looked just like the sniper on his own team. Pushing the similarities between the two men out of thought he grabbed on to the collar of the sniper and pulled him backwards. Using the momentum of the pull to his advantage he slammed the taller man against the wall. “Sup,” He gave a sly smirk to the Sniper.

           “Oy, just get it over with, no sense in making me wait aroun’”. That struck Zed as a surprise. These men didn’t care the slightest about death. It had to still be painful didn’t it? They didn’t desire death did they?   

           “You want to die?”

           “C’mon, you kno- oh. You’re not the medic are ya?”

           “No…” we don’t really look that similar do we?

           “We aint here to chat mate, now stop being a cunt and get it over with!” With a sigh Zed figured he might as well. He pressed the gun against the snipers chin and with a slight shiver he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered across his face and on his clothes. Ha broke out into laughter.

           “HA, oh man! Ooooh, I haven’t shot someone that close up in so many years! Oh- that was amazing!” He wiped some of the blood off his face, though it smeared it more than it removed it.

           “Zed, keep moving!” Klaus looked over and motioned for him to move. “every second counts!”

           “Alright alright! Keep you panties on!” Zed grunted. As he said that he felt himself blush. _Or maybe don’t. wait, what? No no no, I did not just think that. What the fuck is wrong with me. I don’t- I- fuck. Just focus on fighting._

           There was a sudden feeling of warmth at his back, it quickly intensified to a roaring heat. “MHPHH MPHH!!” Was the last thing he heard before he couldn’t comprehend any sounds other than his own screaming. The blue pyro had come up behind him (whilst his thoughts were pre-occupied) and did his job rather well. The searing pain consumed him as the flames spread across his clothing. It danced across his hair and covered his face, all the hair on his body burned as it singed into his skin. The flames traveled deeper till he was burnt to a crisp.

           “Gah-!” Zed gasped as he felt himself rematerialize back in the base. He patted himself, making sure that he was all there. _That does NOT work as well as the one on Pandora._ He placed himself on a nearby bench and caught his breath. He felt tingly, a bit like he was still burning but nowhere near the same intensity. It was odd, he’d never really experienced this on Pandora.

           His thought was paused as he watched a man materialize in front of him.         

           “Fucken’ spies, they’re little cheats you know?” It was the sniper.

           “Haven’t really done much with them honestly”.

           “Ah, you’ll learn to hate ‘em. They can grow on ya though”.

           “Sounds like that’s not a problem for you”.

           “I’s more of a problem than you’d think”.

           “what is that supposed to mean?”

           “I’m sure you’ll figure that ou’ eventually. Rest o’ the team has”.

           Zed stood up slowly, “Alright, if you don’t want to talk about I guess I’ll respect your space”.

           “When you do find out let me know, I’m sure there could be a nice set up”.

           “What?”

           “You are so clueless!” He gave a smirk. “ah, well, see you on the battlefield mate”.

           Zed stood still for a moment. Whatever, I’ve spent enough time standing around already. _I’ve gotta get moving._ He stepped out and began his walk back to the battle.


	7. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small conversation between Zed and Klaus

“I can’t believe we did all that and still lost,” Zed groaned as he slid off his coat.

           “Zat is how it goes. You get used to it” Klaus gave a quiet reply.

           “Yeah but, I mean, you guys don’t lose all the time do you?”

           “No, no. I’d say about fifty fifty. Ze teams are very evenly matched; hopefully we’ll get the upperhand with you on ze team”. He glanced over towards the heavy as he spoke in a hushed voice.

           “Why are you talking like that?”

           “It’s nothing. Things just haven’t been going vell between me and ze heavy”.

           “Oh, you guys get in a fight?”

           “It’s more zan zat. I may explain it later, let’s just leave it for now zough”.

           “I… alright I guess. What is with you guys and these secrets? I feel like everyone is sneaking around and doing their own special thing”.

           “Zat is probably because we are, when you are with the same group of men for many many years you tend to act a bit strange”.

           “What kind of strange?”

           “Anozer day Zed. I am tired”.

           “Fine, fine. Where do I go when I’m ready?”

           “I’ll head out vith you, just vait a moment”.

           Zed sat back down. The bench was hard and uncomfortable but it was better than standing. His legs were sore and his feet ached. How these men did this every day he didn’t know. His eyes wandered over to the medic who was slowly removing his gloves. Carefully he slid the gloves from his hand revealing his slender fingers, folding the gloves into tidy squares and placing them in his pockets. He glanced over to zed.

           “Ready to go?”

           

           “Yep, let’s get moving”.


	8. Cooking up a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed chats with Klaus as he cooks dinner.

“How come you’re always the one who cooks dinner?” Zed asked as he sauntered into the kitchen with one hand in his pocket. There wasn’t a whole lot to do in the building, making conversation was about it. He wouldn’t mind doing the cooking every once in a while.

           “I’m not, I guess I have been cooking quite a bit lately though. I tend to cook more because it helps me sort zings out, kind of therapeutic, you know?”

           “Oh yeah, I know what you’re saying. I’ve always been pretty good at cooking, or at least that’s what people tell me. The products you can get on Pandora were so limited though, I mean there’s only so much you can do with skag meat.

           “If you know how to cook do you zink you could grab the whisk and beat zose eggs for me? “

           “yeah sure”.

           “So vat is a skag? Is it like a cow?”

           “I’m not really sure what a cow is. Uhm, It kinda looks like… oh, what are they called? It’s like doj, or dor or something”.

           “A dog?”

           “That’s it! A dog, yeah. I think so anyway, I’ve only seen pictures of dogs. Anyway, a skag’s like one but with this weird face, it splits out into 3 parts and it has really tough skin. A lot of them spit acid too, there’s not much salvageable meat on ‘em but there are so many that there’s enough to go around”. Zed attempted to draw the shapes in the air with flailing motions of his arms.

           “That’s sounds disgusting! How do you eat zat?”

           “Well everything else is so expensive that it’s pretty much the only option. You have no idea how great it’s been getting to eat this food. It’s like heaven on a plate.” Klaus looked over with an expression that said really? “What? This shit’s amazing, I could never have afforded to eat like this before”.

           “If we ever get out of here I’ll have to show you what good food is like,” Klaus nodded his head in disagreement, “They give us the cheapest stuff available, not to mention half of this stuff has expired”.

           “It’s good enough for me!” He gave a goofy grin” I’ve gotten pretty good at ignoring taste when I need to anyway”.

           “Well try not to ignore this one, could you taste this for me? I feel like it’s too salty but I’m not really sure”. He dabbed a spoon into the liquid and held it up for Zed, making sure to hold his spare hand under the spoon in case it dripped.

           Zed smiled after licking the spoon ,” Taste amazing to me, I don’t know if I’m really a good taste tester though”.

           “ah, vell, good enough. If they complain then they can cook next time”.

           “Well that only seems fair. I’d love to take over cooking but I don’t really know how to cook a lot of this stuff”.

           “Until then you can just help out, It’s nice enough having someone to talk to vile I cook”.

           “Yeah? I always found it kinda nice to just be alone with my thoughts ya know?”

           “There’s only so much of that one can take”.

           “I guess. Not that I was saying I mind talking to you though, it’s really nice talking to you”. Klaus lifted his head, looked straight at Zed, and paused for a moment. “why’d you stop?”

           “I… ah nothing Zed,” he looked away quickly and made himself busy. Zed let his eyes linger before looking away. He felt uncomfortable but also giddy. _Giddy? What kinds of a grown man feels giddy_? He glanced over at Klaus, only to make unwanted eye contact. Again they averted their gaze. They cooked in silence the rest of the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 8 added on July 1st 2014


	9. Bed Time

“You think I’ll be able to get a real room sometime soon?” Zed glanced up at Klaus. He was sprawled across the small couch while Klaus finished up paperwork for the day.  
“Vell, I zink once you get ze surgery it would be more finalized, you know? I zink then it would be easier to convince them zat you need a room” Klaus peered over his glasses as he spoke. Zed loved the way he looked when he did that. With his head tilted down and his glasses not on correctly his eyes almost glowed. The vibrant blue of his iris stood out magnificently against the darkened shades around them.  
“Yeah, alright. You think we could do that tomorrow? This couch has been killing my back”.  
“You could just sleep in my bed,” He gave a sly look.  
“W-what-?” Zed sat up quickly.  
“Ah, it’s so easy to rile you up Zed!” a childish grin revealed his pefect teeth “I was joking but if you back really is an issue though I’m sure we could come up with some system. Battle is rather difficult if your back is hurt bad”.  
“Uhm, actually that would be really nice” Zed let himself slouch a bit, he curled in unconsciously from embarrassment. Klaus was right; he got riled up real easy. No I don’t, when moxy teased me I never had a problem with it. I mean, she talked to everyone that way, but still. or when lilith or maya or anyone… I’ve never had a problem like this before. I… I just… no, I…  
Klaus gave his perfect smile to Zed “Alright, vould you like to come with me after I finish this? It’ll only be another minute or two”.  
“You always say that, then a half an hour later you’re still working”.  
“For real this time! I promise,” He gave a small laugh.  
“Alright, I’m trusting you though”.  
“Oh, I see, I better take zis real seriously then”.  
“My trust is not something to trifled with!”  
“Precisely why I’m taking it so seriously mein freund”.  
“Hm, riiiight”.  
“And look! Just like that; I’m all done!” he slammed his binder shut and stood up.  
“Finally! What time is it?”  
“I told you how to read the clocks”.  
“Yeaaahh, I forgot how”.  
“Vell I’m not going to be your translator! I guess you’ll just have to go with early enough as the time”.  
“That’s helpful”.  
“Hey, it is your problem not mine”.  
“Thanks, real nice of you”.  
“Ha, I know. Let’s get going ok? If ve’re going to do the surgery tomorrow zen it’s going to be a long day”.


	10. Less than satisfactory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed and Klaus spend a nigh together

“uhm, weird question, but how much should I… wear?” Zed was uncertain as to if this was a good idea. Sharing a bed with another man went against a lot of his personal morals, he doesn’t care what other men want to do together but he by no means has ever thought of himself as someone who would go any further than hugging a good friend. Not that he intended for anything to happen, but it was weirding him out. It seemed to be an exhilarating idea at first but now that it was happening it seemed terrifying. Klaus was in the bathroom brushing his teeth at the moment.

           “Oh- Fuh, ih guesh whashever. One shecon” He spat the white liquid from his mouth and cleaned his brush. Stepping out into the bedroom he looked at Zed. “Vatever you’re comfortable vith, I believe I actually have pajamas somewhere that I could get out, I’ve become accustom to just vearing boxers myself.

           “Yeah, sure. Boxers’ll be fine” Zed shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t want to be the first to undress.

           “alright, I’ll be back in a minute” and like that he disappeared back into the bathroom. Zed looked around the room unsure of what to do. Finally he decided to undress, quickly he took off his shirt, untied and slid of his shoes, unbuckled his pants, as he began to slide them down Klaus arrived. Zed let go of his pants and let them drop on their own.

           Holy shit. His eyes traced up and down the medic’s body. Every well toned muscle, every scratch, every scar, everything. He hadn’t realized how amazing the medic looked.

           “Is something wrong?”

           “No, no, nothing.” Zed looked away and sat on the bed. Klaus was so calm, how did he not show any signs of being nervous? He felt the bed shift slightly as Klaus sat on the other side. They both paused in silence, waiting for the other to make the next move. Zed decided to break the silence.

           “I’ve only been on here for a second and I can already tell it’s going to be way more comfortable,” He glanced over to see Klaus’s response.

           “Vell yes, almost anything is more comfortable than zat old couch”.

           “Well, I thought maybe everything from this time period was like that or sumthin”.

           “Ha, no. Vhy vould you think that?

           “Iunno, I don’t know how things work here”.

           “Yes, vell, you are not very good at catching onto things,” He swung his legs onto the bed and let himself get more comfortable.

           “What does that mean? You callin’ me dumb” Zed did the same, sliding down to match the same head level.

           “Vell, not dumb, just oblivious,” He smirked at the meaning behind his comment.

           “Hey! It’s not my fault, you guys just aren’t very clear with anything! Seriously, I was talking to the sniper guy, uh- what’s his name-“

           “Dan?”

           “yeah, Dan, that guy. Anyway, he was actin’ all weird the other day”.

           “Vat day?”

           “it was… I think it was the first day I went to fight n’stuff”.

           “Vat did he say?”

           “It was like… spies are a problem, but not really. I don’t know what he was trying to say at all”.

           “Ah, vell, zere is a back story for that one, I don’t zink he’d want me talking about it zough”.

           “See what I mean?”

           “Ha vell, I can’t speak for ze sniper, but sometimes people aren’t clear because zey aren’t sure how ze other person will react”.

           “I’m a pretty easy going guy, I don’t really care about most of that stuff most of the time”.

           “Do you even know what zat stuff is?”

           “Just personal things, ya know? What, is there more to it?”

           “Yes, very much so” He laughed ironically.

           “I’m sure I wouldn’t be that shocked, plus I’m great at keeping secrets”.

           “Are you asking me to tell you my secrets?”

           “Well, I’m just sayin’ you can be open with me. I don’t keep anythin’ from you”.

           “you don’t?” He propped himself up on his side and looked with worried eyes.

           “well yeah, you could ask me anything”.

           “Oh, I see. I zought you were saying that you’ve said all zere is to say”.

           “About what?”

           “I can’t tell if you are genuinely clueless or just messing with me”.

           “I’m not sure what you mean…”

           “Do you really want to know?”

           “Sure, why not?”

           Zed saw a devious smile flash across Klaus’s face before he climbed on top and their mouths intertwined. Klaus’s body pushed lightly against Zed’s , his legs on either side of him. Zed, unsure of what was happening, gripped tightly to the fabric of the bed. At first he pulled back, squashing his head far into the pillow but with little avail. Soon he realized that there was nothing to back up from, he let his eyes flutter shut and his lips move in rhythm with Klaus’s. Long moments later Klaus pulled away, still sitting on Zed.

           “Do you see vhy I vas hesitant?” He spoke softly and uncertainty, still sitting on zed.

           Zed looked up with wide eyes, “Yes, yes I do”.

           “Are you glad you asked?”

           “Honestly, I’m not sure,” he looked away uneasily.

           “that’s better than no I guess…” Klaus looked away as well, they paused for a moment before he began to pull away.

           “Wait- maybe you should make me more certain”. A wide grin grew on kluas’ face before it was hidden by Zeds lips. It was less different than Zed thought it would be, kissing another man instead of a woman. lips still soft, tongue moving to a steady rhythm- taking turns doing the most movement. Even though the thought of doing something like this had seemed so wrong to Zed for so long it felt so very right in the moment. every second was better than the last. Klaus pulled away, Zed fought the urge to pull him back down.

            “Are you more certain yet or do you need more convincing?” Klaus scooted himself back a little as he ran his hand from Zeds chest, down his sides, resting them at his thighs where he gently moved them back in forth waiting for the okay to go further. Zed gulped. Wait what am I doing?? I am NOT gay. There’s no way, I’ve been straight my whole life, that doesn’t just change.

            “I guess you don’t?” He removed his hands after the long wait for a reply.

            “look I’m sorry, you’re a great guy and all, I’m just not… gay”

            Klaus scoffed in reply, “ Really? all those looks, and the vay you talk to me, and the fact that ve just kissed and you asked for more. Are you really sure? It’s completely fine to like both too, spy is a great example of that. best of both vorlds as he says”.

            “Well I’ve never found men to be attractive, I’ve always been someone who sticks to what I decide. since I can remember I’ve never wanted to do anything more with a man than be friends” He was avoiding eye contact as he talked, his expression confused. Klaus, realizing his position was not really appropriate for the turn the conversation took, climbed off of Zed and sat criss cross next to him.

            “Zed, people change. Of course I vont be forcing you to do anything you don’t vant to, but just because you’ve never been with a man before doesn’t mean you wouldn’t enjoy it. Think of it like trying a new kind of  food!” He seemed pleased with his analogy. Zed on the other hand, was not.

            “New food is not the same as having… sexual relations with the same gender”.

            “How so”

            “Well how are they similar?”

            “ Trying new foods can be fun, you find new zings you like that you can add to old zings you’ve enjoyed, you learn about how other people like zings instead of just how you like it, and in the end even if you don’t really enjoy the experience zere’s very little chance anything bad vill come from it, assuming you take the proper precautions”.

            Zed stared blankly into space in reply.

            “Okay, Zed, look at me”. He slowly moved his eyes to meet klaus’. “Are you against trying new things in general?”

            “...Well not really. It just depends”.

            “Alright,” that wasn’t really the answer he was hoping for, “Do you find me attractive?” Zed allowed his gaze to linger on the piercing eyes that stared at him with a furrowed brow. The strong jaw stood out as he allowed his gaze to wander, as he examined his lips he found the urge to go to them again. he closed his eyes momentarily to shake off the feeling as he moved on. broad shoulders and well toned muscles, vague abs and strong forearms, a light dusting of dark hair covering the majority of his body, leading him to the happy trail that was fairly visible even with the boxers on. he stopped himself there and look up at klaus.

            “Zed?”

            He didn't reply, but only looked more distressed.

            Klaus gave a disheartened look before reaching over to the lamp. “I’m going to go to sleep zhen, if you decide you’d like to say anything go ahead. Ze door to my office is unlocked if you’d like to leave”.

            Zed honestly didn't know what to do or what to think. He didn't know why this was such a struggle for him. Late in the night he turned over to find himself face to face with Klaus. He felt a gentle smile dance on his lips as he looked at him. It finally struck him. He'd developed more feelings for this man than any woman he'd ever been with. Even his girlfriend of 5 years was more of friends with benefits than anything else. Maybe he had changed, maybe this could be something real.  Scooting a little closer to the man he finally let himself fall asleep.

 

 


	11. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed speaks of his new realization

Zed woke up when he felt the bed shift. Normally he was a pretty heavy sleeper but stress tended to make him wake up to slight changes.

“Oh, I'm sorry, did I vake you?" The concern in his eyes was so real, for such a small event a bit extreme but still a heartwarming gesture. Zed gave a soft smile.

"Yeah but it's fine, it can't be that early can it?"

"Vell I like to get up around 5:30, you don't seem to get up until around 7:00".

" what seriously? Why do you get up that early?"

"Just a habit I suppose" he moved to stand up.

"Wait--"

"Vat is it?"

"I'm sorry for last night, this is obviously really weird for me. I mean on top of the whole apparently I like guys too thing I did travel to an entire different planet from a different time period... I just kinda freaked out last night."

"Zat vas you freaked out? Ah my, well I'm sorry I didn't pick up on it more. I zought you vere just being stubborn".

"Nope, I just kinda shut down when there's too much," he shrugged. Klaus moved back into bed, and hugged Zed, resting his head on his chest.

"I'm sorry you don't have anyone here to comfort you, you must feel so alone..."

"I really didn't have a whole ton going on back on Pandora. I mean I had some good friends, but there wasn't anyone there that I really connected with. I think I'm actually kinda glad I'm here". Klaus lifted his head.

" vhy is zat?"

"Well there's good food, at least by Pandora standards, a tight knit group that I hopefully will be part of, and well..." He looked down at Klaus.

"Me?" His face turned a very bright shade of crimson.

"Well- it's just that- I mean- okay look. I don't know what your intentions were. I don't know where this might go. I don't really understand what I'm feeling. All I know is that from the moment I saw you you there was something special. When you're near me I feel like I need to act better. I need to be charming and intelligent, I need to impress you. And when you talk to me and show me that perfect smile- yeah that one- that all that worry I've had about leaving my old life behind is gone. I know that's crazy, I mean I've only known you for like a week, but I've never felt like this before, its just so... So..."

"Zed..."

"I know there's a word for it".

" Zed". He looked at Klaus. His eyes glistened, his voice wavered.

"I didn't know you felt that vay". He leaned forward, kissing Zed deeply. Their lips lingered, savoring the perfection of the moment.

" Ve'll take it very slow okay? If you feel like I'm being greedy or trying  to move zis to fast you just let me know. Communication is very important." He said the last bit with a bitter tone.

" wait define what this is first".

"Vell, I guess zis is our relationship".

Zed smiled, then laughed. The thought of having a boyfriend still seemed ludicrous, but when he looked into the eyes of the man next to him he couldn't see it any other way.

They laid together in silence, enjoying the moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was added on July 15


	12. Omelets are hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeds interrupted as he attempts to cook breakfast for the two of them.

Zed entered the empty kitchen, even though he was up far earlier than he normally would be he thought there would be more people there. Klaus had gone to his office to get some papers in check before eating breakfast. I don’t know how he can really have that much paperwork. Deciding that klaus could use a nicer breakfast than the cereal of frozen waffles he ate most days, he decided to cook a nice meal for them to share.

He opened the fridge and scanned. he new how to make omelets, or at least he got the concept. he could always just make scrambled eggs if it didn’t work right. Annnddd… pancakes maybe? that’s awfully similar to waffles. to bad there’s not any fruit in here. he laughed at that thought. fruit was so rare on pandora that it would be easier to convince marcus to give you a discount on a gun than buy an apple.

After another quick scan through the pantry and the fridge he settled on omelets and pancakes, there really wasn’t much else to make with what was available.

           carefully trying to get his spatula under the omelet without messing it up, his concentration was interrupted by slender fingers sliding onto his hips. his heart began to race, realizing who it must be behind him just made him even more jittery.   
“ Uh, hey,” he wasn’t quite sure how to react to this.

“ How many are you cooking for?” Klaus rested his head on Zeds shoulders, peering at the food.

“ Just you and me, it was supposed to be done before you came back though”.

“ Ah sorry, did I ruin your plans?” He spoke mockingly.

“ Yep, completely ruined it. I might as well throw out all this food”.

“ Vell at least that vould give us time to do something else”.

“Like what?” Klaus removed his right hand from Zeds waist and took the spatula from his grip, setting it on the counter. spinning Zed around by pushing his hip with his hand he pressed his lips against the others. Zed taken aback, didn’t react very well at first. He wasn’t very comfortable with this situation to begin with but being in such a public area he was even more uneasy. Regardless he quickly gave in, letting the sweet taste of the medics tongue intertwine with his own. Klaus gripped at the loops on Zeds belt, pulling him closer, allowing Zed to very clearly feel what Klaus thought of the situation. Felling another mans erection pressed up against him was far more exciting than he thought it would be. Klaus let his hand drift from the loop to the prize, lightly fondling over the clothing in the hopes of getting Zed as excited as he was. While it was an effective method, Zed declined the offer by placing his hands on Klaus’ shoulders and pushing him away slightly.

“I’m really not ready to do anything like that yet, I’m real sorry to disappoint I just…” Klaus took a step back.

“No, no it’s fine”, It clearly wasn’t though. He did little to hide the distasteful look on his face.

“look, hun, I know you got your urges, I’ve got my own that I have to deal with, but if I try to move to fast then things probably won't go as well in the long run. Just wait a little longer okay?

“Did you just call me ‘hun’?”He gave a curious smile as he spoke.

“ Oh, heh yeah I guess. Man, that’s kinda weird. Well I can be careful not to if it bugs you, I know that would bug the hell outa me”.

“ I actually kind of like zat, but not around ze men okay?”

“ Sure, I make no promises though”.

“ As long as you try. I’ll be back in a bit, you should probably throw out those eggs and start again though”.

“ Oh- shit!” Zed spun around, his attempt to save the omelets being less than prosperous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 12 added on August 11


	13. Lunch meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed explores how big his comfort zone is

Zed sat in a large office chair, a brightly colored briefcase sat not a foot away from him. He totally understood why someone had to take the job of guarding the godforsaken thing but he wished it didn’t have to be him. He didn’t like sitting still for quite this long. It did give him time to think though.

 

_Well what’s holding me back? I know I like him for more than just appearances, I know he enjoys my company too. I definitely know he finds me attractive, and I find him the same. I’m totally used to kissing him, so why would it be bad if he touches other parts of me? It’s not like he’s fucking me in the ass. Well not yet anyway, that one can stay put off for a while. You’ve had plenty of blowjobs and plenty of handjobs, and if you’re uncomfortable just ask him to stop! It’s not hard, I know you can do it. He looked at his hands worriedly. I’ll have to return the favor at some point though. I guess a handjob can’t be that different than jacking off right?_

He tried to imagine how it would go. They’d be alone in the medics quarters, in their boxers, ready for bed. the medic would lie down but before he could settle in for sleep Zed would climb on top, kissing passionately. him showing the initiative this time would hopefully please klaus. He would do that ghosting thing that Klaus did, sliding his hands slowly across his chest, allowing them to barely graze the skin. pushing himself close to the medic he would grind slowly, careful not to smush any delicate parts too hard. wait is delicate the way to go? He had no idea what the medics preferences were. better safe than sorry he decided, going with the romantic method instead of ravenous.

 

He looked around the room slowly. Having gotten himself a bit riled up he decided that being alone with nothing to do, why not get some of that tension out? Cautiously he unzipped his pants, keeping one eye on either entrance to the room. Part of him wished there was a better guarantee of privacy but another part enjoyed the thrill of being in public.

 

He moved his hand slowly back and forth as he continued. He would feel the warm erection through the thin cloth keeping them apart. Klaus would let out groans as Zed ate away at his neck, kissing and licking down to his collar bones. Slowly he would work his way down. carefully pulling the boxers down and over the erection he kissed the head and then twice on the shaft, each kiss lower than the next. Slowly he licked from the bottom to the top, sucking slightly at the top as he wrapped his lips around. Fondling the remaining bits with his other hand at a steady pace, he'd work his way all around the prize he'd claimed.

Before he could finish his story he realized he wouldn't have enough time. Grabbing an empty baggie left from the prior lunch he finished into the vaguely ham smelling bag, ruining the mood entirely. He pulled zipped up his pants and tossed the bag in the trash, giving a dissatisfied look at the waste.

He looked forward to finishing on something much better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 added nov 20


	14. A little insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some things click for zed.

“That went really well right?” Zed looked at Klaus with an excited look on his face. Scout had brought the suitcase back and was currently handing it in to miss pauling.

“Yes, it vas surprising that no one even got into our base zough. Makes me worry zat something is awry”.

“like what?”

“Vell i don’t really know. if zere is an issue I vould think zat ze spy vould take care of it.”

“oh”, Zed let the silence hang for a moment as Klaus cleaned himself up from the fight. Zed himself had very little to do being that he hadn’t seen a single person from the BLU team that day. Bored of the silence he scanned for things to talk about.

“Ay are we still doing surgery today?”

“Vell, ve can if you really vant to, but I’d rather not today. maybe wait for a day off first? if zats alright vith you”.

“Sure yeah, I’m totally good with waitin’.” He leaned in closer to Klaus “Plus this way I get to stay in your room longer”. Zed attempt at being flirtatious was effective, Klaus blushed and smiled at the remark. It put Zed on edge to see that instead of looking up at him he glanced over to Vlad. What is with those two? They must have been together right? It suddenly hit Zed: That’s why he doesn’t like me…

Wanting to confirm his idea he nudged Klaus. “Hey so what’s the deal with you and Vlad?” At the sound of the word Vlad he shrunk back a little.

“ I don’t really vant to get into it right now okay? Now is not ze time”.

“Could I just know a little bit? Just the very basics”. Klaus looked displeased. he took a minute to think about it but eventually gave in.

“Ve vere in a relationship but for many reasons we have decided to end it. The feelings aren’t as mutual as I vould have hoped though”. He spoke in a hushed tone, keeping one eye on Vlad.

“what does that mean? like he still likes you?” _man did that sound like something a teenage girl would say, whats gotten into me._

“I zink it’s a bit of a mix between ze whole if I can’t have it no one can and vanting vat you can’t have,” He shrugged, “He is a very stubborn man, but ve must stop now”. Zed decided not to push for more information.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! added jan 14 2015


	15. Things finally happen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeds worked up some confidence

Zed checked his watch, 8:42. Dell, the engineer, had whipped up a digital watch just for him. Zed had felt a little guilty for asking him to take a break from the big projects he had to something so miniscule, but apparently Dell “liked a good break”. _I can’t imagine building a watch from scratch as taking a break._

He and Klaus were sitting on the couch together. Zed wished to lean against Klaus, to cuddle against him and feel his soft skin on his cheek, but he couldn’t. Not with all the other mercs nearby. He settled for sitting as close as he could and letting his hand casually lay on the middle of klaus’ thigh. while when he did this initially he got a tentative look from Klaus, there was nothing said against it.

The shows they watched looked quite a bit like the old shows roland used to watch sometimes. The selection on pandora was pretty awful, but what was thought of as modern entertainment here were practically artifacts on pandora. Roland enjoyed the ‘classic’ humor of the older shows, Zed didn’t really take to them but he was just happy to be with Klaus; getting to hear his peculiar laugh and see his gorgeous smile.

Zed, having not been watching the show enough to pick up on it now, was beyond bored. he scanned the room, apparently scout had left. he didn’t see him leave but the kid never stayed in one place for too long. he sat up a little and looked over the couch edge. no one in the kitchen, at least not that he could see.

All of Zeds movement had perked up Klaus, looking at zed he asked “Vat are you doing?” Zeds placed his hand lightly under Klaus’ chin, tilting it up as he gave him a gentle kiss. Klaus grabbed Zeds arm tightly, “Ve can’t do this here”, his voice was airy and uncertain.

“I don’t know if I could make it-- all the way -- to your room” He breathed heavily on Klaus’ neck and gave gentle kisses between words.

Klaus was truly the queen of reactions. he squirmed and sighed at every move Zed made, which in turn made zed more confident. Zed pulled at the top button on Klaus’ vest, once getting it undone he moved to the next one, toying with it before getting it undone.

Once getting to the third button Klaus stopped him. “Ve really can’t do zis here, come on.” He stood up and didn’t wait for Zed to rise. He quickly walked off towards his room. Eager to follow Zed hopped up on his feet and attempted to catch up while still keeping a casual air about him incase a team mate walked by.

Reaching his room Klaus pulled out a key, fiddling the door desperately. Zed smiled at the situation and decided to take the approach Klaus had showed him earlier. He stood behind Klaus and slid his hands onto his sides. He pulled at Klaus’ belt, leaning and whispering in his ear “Having some trouble there?”

He felt Klaus shiver, very pleased and very turned on by how he was reacting to this whole situation he began to play with the belt, making small attempts at pulling it undone but making sure to take his sweet time. Finally getting the door unlocked, Klaus swung the door open and pulled Zed in. Slamming the door behind his he turned to attempt to relock it. Zed grabbed klaus’ wrist, pulling his hand away from the door. “Just let me do it,” He spoke in a deep, gravelly tone as he removed the key from Klaus’ jittery hands. Pushing himself against Klaus, he kept the man in place by holding the wrist against the wall while he worked at getting the key in. As Klaus heard the key click into place he pushed Zed off, pulled him to the bed, and climbed on top of him.

 

The remainder of the buttons on Klaus had been undone, his vest and shirt removed, his pants still a work in progress. Klaus had managed to get all of Zeds clothing off except for his boxers. Pulling on the waistband he was ready to remove them but Zed suddenly froze.

“Is everything alright? if you need us to stop ve can”.

 

“No I want to do this, I’m just not sure what we’re going to do is all”.

 

“Vhat do you want to do?” Klaus looked a bit impatient, the moment being further ruined with every second wasted.

 

“I… I don’t know. I mean how does this even work?”

 

Klaus hopped off of Zed , sitting criss cross. He smiled softly, realizing that this was almost like dating a virgin. He had to be patient, but he would get to see him experience many things for the first time. This could be very, very entertaining.

 

“Vell, there’s always ze blowjobs,” He examined Zeds expression, gauging how comfortable he was with that. He seemed to at least be okay with it, all he was getting was a slight nod. “, And zhen vell, I mean zhere’s hand jobs,” again, just a slight nod. “And fucking.” he finished abruptly. This one got a reaction, he half expected disgust but instead just found confusion.

“See that’s my problem, how do you… do that?”

Klaus scoffed, did he really have no clue? “Vell vhat do you zink you do?”

“I don’t know… that’s the problem.”

“Take a guess”

“uhm…” He had a long pause, his face was very red but it was obvious he had an idea to say. He just didn’t want to say it. “Well I mean one time I read that you just fuck each other in the asshole, that can’t be right though can it??”

Klaus gave a wide grin, trying to keep himself from laughing at how Zed was handling this. “Nein, zat is right. You don’t like the idea of zat?”

“Wouldn’t that just feel like you’re shitting?” Zed looked a bit queasy, he had begun to wonder if maybe this wasn’t the best choice.

“To some extent it can, but it’s different than that. there are many pleasure spots, even straight men can enjoy that sort of pleasuring”.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“It might a little the first time, but you work your vay up. You just have to be gentle until the receiver is comfortable”. Zed still seemed uneasy. “Look, ve don’t have to do zat. At least not right now. He scooted a little closer and placed his hands of Zeds half erect cock. “Zhere are plenty of other vays to do zhis”. He spread zeds legs a little and moved his way to be in between them. He leaned over and placed his lips around the head, sucking gently, then moved his head all the way down the shaft. He could feel the erection grow as he bobbed slightly, pushing it hard against his tongue. He twirled his tongue around the head when he needed to take breaks for air. occasionally he’d  push the cock against his inner cheek, the soft, warm, wet feeling always making Zed let out a small moan. After toying with different movements, most of them being long and slow, he decided it was time to kick into gear. He propped himself up a little higher to get a better angle and began the repetitive work. Bobbing progressively quickly, using his right hand as an extension of the movements so he did not gag. It didn’t take long for Zed to finish his load.

Wiping some of the dribble off his lips, Klaus smiled up at Zed; he was very pleased with his work.

“that- that was some fine handy work there” Zed spoke as though he were in shock.

“I do pride myself on reading body movement. I’ve studied many specimen, I know vhat movements elicit the right reactions. It is quite a fun game”.

“Can’t say it looks fun to me, but i guess don’t hate it till you try it right?” He gave a weak smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

“You don’t have to try it until you’re ready,” The medic spoke with a slightly bitter tone, Zed knew what Klaus wanted but he really didn’t feel ready.

“Maybe I could just try it for a second to see what it’s like?” Klaus perked to this.

“Are you sure?” His pearly whites showed brightly, the mood change was incredibly sudden.

“Yeah, sure. worst case scenario I just stop, right?”

“vell that’s not really the vorse case scenario but yes, that’s the worst likely scenario”.

“Heh, yeah alright,” Zeds mind flooded with all the things that could go seriously wrong. I mean i’m about to put my mouth on a guys dick. This thing is literally filled with teeth, what if it scrape it? what if i scraped it really bad? he’d never want me back if I did that, plus i’d probably be traumatized. shit, is this really the right thing to be doing?

Klaus changed his position a bit to make it easier for zed, at the same time Zed leaned forward a bit, still a good two feet away from the pulsing erection. Moments passed with no movement other than the smile fading from Klaus’ lips.

“Do you need some help zhere?” He tilted his head.

“Nono… I just… ahh i don’t know…”

Klaus gave a warm expression, remembering how it was his first time. “I know it’s scary, why don’t you start by just putting your hand on it? it won't seem that different than your own”.

“Sure, yeah that works,” He placed his right hand firmly around the base and paused. “well now what?”

“I’m sure you know what you do at zhis point Zed”.

“It’s not any different than jacking off?”

“It literally is just jacking off anozer person”.

Zed scooted a little closer to have better arm movement. “oookay, so like this?” He moved his hand up and down at a nice even pace. He felt Klaus quiver a bit, simply pleased to finally start getting some reciprocation.

“Yes, yes zat works,” He put his arms behind him and leaned back on them a bit.

“sh...should I do it faster?”

“Yes- please do” he said in a low quiet voice.

“like how fast?”

“Zed, just think of what you’d want me to do in this situation and do that”.

Zed paused for a second before sitting up and pushing klaus down onto the bed. He put his legs on either side of Klaus, keeping his right hand moving up and down on klaus’’ cock. He ate away at Klaus’ neck, licking, biting, and kissing in turn.

“You are so fucking sexy you managed to turn a straight man gay, you know that?” He spoke softly into his ear, “You are the hottest fucking man I have ever seen in my life”

Klaus didn’t reply but it was clear from his expression and movements that he was having a good time. Klaus lasted much longer than Zed had, but soon came, coating Zeds chest with his cum. He let out a long sigh and gave a look of relief.

“Ah, it has been a while since I’ve done it like that. Normally thing take a different route”.

Zed plopped down next to Klaus, too lazy to wipe the cum off his chest he prodded it with his pointer finger. “Like how?”

Klaus eye’d the display Zed was making. He snickered and sat up, handing him a cloth that he kept in the bedside drawer. “Vell me and my last partner-”

“Vlad right?”

“yes… Vlad. Ve did some eh, darker stuff”

Zed stopped searching for spots he’d missed and looked up at Klaus. “LIke what?” he seemed genuinely excited.

“To keep it simple lets just go with dominating stuff, I generally was told to be the sub, vich is fine, I like it eizer vay, but it is very different to hear compliments vhile in action.”

“Oh, should I not have done that?”

“Nein, Nein, it vas nice. I really enjoyed that. Very nice vork for it being your first time vith a man,” He once again gave his gorgeous smile. Zed plopped the dirtied rag on the floor and scooted closer to Klaus; Klaus in turn settled in next to Zed, resting his arm across his chest.

"I promise it'll go smoother next time"

"I look forward to zat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter makes up for the last one being so lame! updated again jan 14 2015


	16. Stirring Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed thinks about issues

Zed woke up to a loud snort from the man beside him. At first bewildered he sat up slightly and darted his pupils left and right, remembering where he was he let his head rest back next to klaus’. He smiled as he looked at the man next to him, feeling a fluttering well up inside him, making him tingle all over momentarily. He laughed to himself as he thought about how waking up to someone snoring made him happy, he’d sure never felt like that before.  
“Klaus? You awake?”  
He received a faint mumble in reply, part of him wanted to wake Klaus up but he wasn’t sure why.  
“Klaus?” He said a little louder  
No reply this time. Zed settled for scooting in closer, he placed on hand across Klaus, reaching onto his back. He held him close, after being dumped into a new world this man was really all he had. Zed didn’t dwell on these facts though, while he wasn’t against facing the truth, after living on Pandora for long he’d trained himself to focus on what was going well instead of the facts behind that. He laid there; his eyes open but fixed on nothing in particular. The room was dimly lit by the light coming through the bottom of the door and the small window across the room. His thoughts traveled to what people back home would think of this. He lived in a place where 80% of the people around him were going to be either racist, homophobic, or both. Most of the people he enjoyed the company of didn’t hold strong opinions in those respects, but he could think of a few who he’d hear a mouthful from.  
He snickered to himself momentarily as he thought of what Hammerlock would say, he being the only openly gay man Zed knew of. A solid high-five would be in due order.  
He began to wonder what the men here would think. He’d managed to figure out that most of the men here have had some sort of homosexual relationship due to the close quarters and lack of freedom to visit the outside, but he wasn’t sure if that was all of the men or not. And what about Vlad? He knew he obviously wasn’t homophobic or anything but was he going to like, pick a fight?  
He furrowed his brow, He knew he couldn’t take on Vlad if they got in a fist fight. The man was twice his size. If it was a problem could it be solved diplomatically?  
…that didn’t seem all that likely. Vlad didn’t really seem like the talking type. To be fair though he didn’t really know Vlad, maybe he’d talk to Klaus about it later.  
He decided to give up on the thought.  
I mean they broke up, it couldn’t be that big of a problem could it?


	17. A cup of tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed has quite a night

Everything was white.

       He felt like he was falling, but he was standing. was everything around him going up?

       There was nothing to mark his movement.

       Something caught his eye, what is that?

       The room turned pink. He felt warmth flow through his veins.

       Is that Klaus?

       “ Hallo Liebling, vould you like some tea?”

       He is set at an elegant table, stretching at least 20ft across, Klaus sits at the other end. The distance seems to keep growing, Zed wants nothing more than to run across the table to Klaus but he resists the urge.

       “You should come over here!” Zed shouts across the expanding length.

       “Liebe, you know I can’t do zat,” He couldn’t really tell at the distance but he sort of seemed to be melting.

       “Why not? You care about me don’t you?”

       “Of course,” Something was wrong with his voice, “but zhere are issues”

       Sound no longer left Zeds throat as he tried to reply. He tried to stand up but the chair handles grew into meaty hands that held him in place. He tried to yell but still nothing came out.

       The room turned red. His veins ran cold.

       “Little man should not fiddle with such things”.He was being held in the air by a very large man. While his features were blurry Zed could tell it was Vlad.

“Little man is stupid,” His grip tightened.

“Little man does not deserve doktor,” They were somewhere very high, Zed felts as though his heart would burst through his chest in fear at any given moment.

“Little man must learn his place,” Vlad snarled and let go with a slight flick of his wrists.

  
_Well shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for adding so little in so long! Chapter added April 17 2015.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams make for rough nights.

_He just keeps tossing and turning._

Klaus had been woken up by the sudden movements of Zed, his entire body tense. His mouth shifted slightly up and down but he wasn’t making any sound. His brow was furrowed and his eyes strained shut. 

_Should I vaik him up?_

His Question was soon answered for him by Zed jolting upright. His breath was quick and his skin was cold.

“You can’t do this!” his words slurred out of his mouth. He jumped at the sound of his voice, quickly he began scanning the room. Klaus’ familiar face, though not giving a welcoming expression, comforted him greatly. He burrowed his face into Klaus’s vaguely furry chest, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Muffled words came out, “I’m sorry I just had an awful dream” .

Klaus raised his arms at first at Zeds actions, but now understanding why the man before him felt the need to latch onto him, he felt oddly comforted. He gave a warm smile, and placed a hand on Zeds head, lightly running his fingers through his hair. “It is fine, liebe, ve all have zose sometimes,” _God knows i’ve has plenty of zose_. “Vat vas it about?”

Zed managed to smush his face into Klaus even more. “It was just bad stuff.”

“Vat kind of bad stuff?”

“Look, I don’t really remember okay?”  
“If you don’t vant to say it’s fine”

“No, I really just- I don’t remember,” His words felt forced. _He has to be lying, doesn’t he? Zats not like him..._

It dawned on the medic that he really didn’t know Zed all that well. This would be a test of character, he decided. He could have one more chance.

“Are you sure?” Klaus asked. Zed paused, staring blankly at the space in front of him. _He sure takes his time vith zis sort of zing._

“Something with tea, you were in it, and vlad was in it, and the room kept changing color. That’s all I got so that’s all you’ll get”. Klaus let out  a small sigh and scooted down to place a small kiss on Zeds lips.

He placed his hand on Zeds chin, tilting his head up to meet his eyes.“Okay, lets get you zome sleep”. Zed didn’t reply, he was just happy Klaus didn’t push more. He honestly didn’t remember much more than vague feelings of the dream, but he hated to disappoint Klaus. He smirked at the thought. _Never cared so much about what someone might think of me… weird knowing what this feels like now… man I don't know how chicks deal with this feeling all the time._

“Liebe,” Klaus said softly into Zeds ear.

“hm?”

“I just vant you to know zat… Vell I care a lot about you. I don’t vant you to vorry about anything vith me and Vlad”.

“I won’t, I promise.”

That was a promise swiftly broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so very very slow, I just don't get around to writing this very often. I really appreciate any of you who still care. Chapter uploaded July 31 2015


End file.
